


Guys My Age

by sasayuri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Gutaussehende Männer mit strahlenden Augen und Fünftagebart waren nun wirklich interessanter als eine überfüllte Tanzfläche.





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn man nach einer Folge Teen Wolf [Guys My Age](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LzWUAkpNrQ) hört, kann dabei schon mal ein Sterek Drabble herauskommen.

Stiles fühlte, wie der Alkohol sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, während er sich rhythmisch zur Musik bewegte. Für einen Moment erlaubte er es sich, alles und jeden auszublenden. Der allesdurchdringende Bass ersetzte seinen Herzschlag und seine Hüften schwangen wie von selbst, ungeachtet dessen, was andere davon halten mochten. Es tat gut loszulassen.

Zugegeben, für gewöhnlich war er weder ein großer Partygänger noch ein leidenschaftlicher Tänzer, doch in dieser Nacht war er von einem unstillbaren Durst nach – _irgendetwas_ erfüllt, und es wurde zunehmend frustrierender, nichts dagegen tun zu können.

Er schloss die Augen und begann unwillkürlich seine Lippen zum Liedtext zu bewegen. Seine Mundwinkel bewegten sich ein Stück nach oben, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er die Gedanken der Sängerin sehr gut nachempfinden konnte.

Guys my age don’t know how to treat me.

Sein leises Lachen ging in der Musik unter. Als er einen Moment später seine Augen durch den effektiv abgedunkelten Club wandern ließ, traf sein Blick trotz der suboptimalen Sichtverhältnisse den eines nahezu atemberaubend gutaussehenden jungen Mannes – oder, nein, so jung schien er auf den zweiten Blick doch nicht zu sein. Stiles grinste ihn offen an, als er seinen Weg durch die Menge auf ihn zu machte. Gutaussehende Männer mit strahlenden Augen und Fünftagebart waren nun wirklich interessanter als eine überfüllte Tanzfläche.

„Hey“, begrüßte er den Hoffentlich-bald-nicht-mehr-ganz-so-Fremden.

„Hey“, erwiderte er amüsiert. „Ich bin Derek.“ Hmm, Derek. Ja, der Name passte zum Äußeren.

„Stiles.“

„Stiles?“ 

Stiles nickte zur Bestätigung. „Spitzname. Lange Geschichte.“

„Okay. Stiles. Was darf ich dir zu trinken anbieten?“

Er sah auf das leere Glas in seiner Hand herab und entschied sich bewusst gegen das Teufelszeug, dass er eben noch in sich hineingeschüttet hatte. Er würde sich am nächsten Tag gerne noch an dieses schöne Wesen, das ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll anlächelte, erinnern können.

„Ah, ich glaube, ein Glas Wasser wäre gerade angebracht.“

„Das glaube ich auch.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, erwiderte Stiles empört. So betrunken war er nun auch nicht.

Derek lächelte ihn gelassen an. Dieser unschuldige Ausdruck wirkte auf seinen kantigen Gesichtszügen merkwürdig fehl am Platz. „So wie du getanzt hast, musst dir ganz heiß sein.“

Die plötzliche Realisation, dass Derek ihn tanzen gesehen hatte, ließ einen unerwünschten Rotschimmer auf seinen blassen Wangen erscheinen. Jetzt war er nicht mehr ganz davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich der Musik hinzugeben. Verdammt, er musste vollkommen lächerlich ausgesehen haben.

„Das… stimmt. Da wird einem wirklich… ich bin vollkommen dehydriert! Und ich sollte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr weiterreden, bevor ich wieder gänzlich hydriert bin. Ich rede nur wirres Zeug! Wie du wahrscheinlich gemerkt hast.“ Grundgütiger, Stiles, reiß dich zusammen. Er strich sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken und lachte peinlich berührt. „Tschuldigung.“

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte sich Derek immer noch nicht aus dem Staub gemacht. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf, als würde er die genuschelte Entschuldigung abwinken wollen, und machte sich daran, ein Glas Wasser und eine Apfelschorle zu bestellen.

 


End file.
